Realisation
by rubycaspar
Summary: John suddenly realises that Teyla has been keeping something from him. SPOILERS series four, esp. This Mortal Coil.


SPOILERS for series four, especially episode 10, 'This Mortal Coil'.

Disclaimer – I own none of the stargate franchise.

_**Realisation**_

John's head was reeling. _This could not be happening_.

They had found Elizabeth, except she wasn't Elizabeth. And with her were other versions of himself and his team. He was watching her talk to the other version of Teyla right now.

What should he do? How could he trust them? He knew that they had already proven themselves trustworthy, but the fact remained that they were _replicators_.

What should he _do_?

Teyla sidled up next to John, and he turned his head to look at her. She was also watching Elizabeth and the other Teyla, and had a thoughtful expression on her face. John was grateful for her presence – it was an anchor, keeping his head from spinning off into space.

Which was what he felt was about to happen at any moment.

"John…" She began quietly.

"What?" He replied in a low voice.

Teyla frowned slightly and looked up at him. "Does the other me… does she seem…?"

Her voice trailed off uncertainly and John frowned as well. He looked over at the other Teyla, who was still talking to Elizabeth, and then back at the Teyla next to him. He had no idea what she was getting at.

"What do you -?"

"She looks… as though she is with child," Teyla said.

John's eyes widened and he quickly looked back at the other Teyla. "Wh-?"

"She's showing," said Teyla quietly.

John looked down at the other Teyla's stomach and stared. Was there a bulge? He looked back at the Teyla next to him – his eyes travelled down to her flat stomach, just showing under the black t-shirt she was wearing. The other Teyla had her jacket done up but… now that John looked he saw that Teyla was right.

There was a bump.

John frowned and looked back at Teyla. "There must be another reason," he said. "I mean, can replicators even _get _pregnant?"

Teyla's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly in shock. She took a step back.

John realised in a rush the mistake he had made and felt his own mouth drop open. "You're…" His voice trailed off needlessly as both he and the replicator version of Teyla looked over at the real thing.

The real thing. _His _Teyla, talking to Elizabeth.

His _pregnant _Teyla. No. No way. This was crazy. She'd just put on some weight or was a bit bloated or something. There was no way Teyla would be pregnant and not tell him.

There was no way she would be _pregnant_.

Without even glancing at the replicator Teyla, John strode over to the real one. Her eyes widened as he got nearer and her spare hand fluttered slightly towards her stomach in an action so small John almost didn't notice it.

But he did. The anchor John had felt keeping him grounded disappeared in a heartbeat and though his head didn't literally spin away it certainly felt like it would at any moment.

"You're pregnant," he ground out, stopping right in front of her.

Teyla blinked. "I – John –"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" He demanded, hoping against hope that she would prove him wrong. That the other Teyla was mistaken.

"Aren't you?"

_Please, please tell me no. Tell me no, Teyla._

Teyla gaped at him. "I – I…"

John looked away from her, unable to look at her in that moment. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. The thought of Teyla as a mother didn't bother John so much as the thought of her _becoming _a mother. The mother of another man's baby.

John carefully and slowly let go of his P-90, worried that he might start shooting something. Anything.

John fully turned his back on Teyla and took a deep breath, not wanting her to see the hurt and anger that must be clearly written all over his face. He wasn't supposed to be _hurt_ – it wasn't like they were… like she was…

"John –"

The sound of Teyla's voice saying his name like that – so nervous, so fearful – put a stop to the whirlwind in John's mind. She knew that he would be angry, that he would be upset, so she had kept it from him. She had lied to him.

"How long?" He asked her.

"I –"

John turned back round to face her, his face stony. "How long have you known?" He spat out.

Teyla swallowed. "Since… since my people went missing," she said.

She may as well have slapped John round the face. That was almost _two months ago_.

"How could you not tell me?" John said quietly.

"I… I'm sorry John –" Teyla took a step towards him and John jerked back away from her.

"Sorry? _Sorry_?" John said, his voice getting steadily louder as he spoke. "You go and get yourself pregnant, don't tell me for _two months_ and then say _sorry_? That's what you say?"

Teyla looked shocked, and John could feel Ronon and Rodney – both sets of them – moving around behind him. He ignored them, his eyes only for Teyla, who was opening and closing her mouth.

"John – it was complicated – I didn't know how to –"

"I don't want to hear it Teyla!"

Teyla looked truly shocked now. "John!"

John shook his head. "Look Teyla I'd love to do the whole supportive friend yay I'm gonna be an uncle thing, but now isn't exactly the time, is it? We're off-world in the middle of a hostile situation with a bunch of replicators and I've just found out a member of my team is PREGNANT!"

Teyla gaped at him silently. John took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. He looked round the room at the shocked faces – shocked, appalled and… understanding. John looked away from his other self quickly and turned back to Teyla.

"Sit in a corner and try not to get yourself killed," he spat out. "I'm going to check the perimeter again."

He strode over to the door, wrenched it open, and left the room as quickly as possible, slamming the door shut behind him. The corridor was silent, empty and dark, lit only by flickering fluorescent lights every five meters. He moved down the corridor, as far away from the room - from Teyla – as he could. There was an abandoned lab at the end of the corridor, and he headed for it without really thinking.

The room was dusty, with the air of place long-abandoned. It was cluttered with equipment. John stopped just inside the doorway and took a deep breath.

_Pregnant. She was pregnant. She was pregnant and she hadn't told him. She was pregnant. _

With a roar John picked up a chair and threw it against the wall opposite him. He quickly followed it with three jars and another chair. The sound of broken glass and twisted metal falling to the floor filled the room, and still John continued to pick up anything he could get his hands on and throw it against the wall. He figured that when he was done with everything that wasn't screwed down, he could just start shooting things.

John felt two strong hands grip his wrists as he picked up another chair, and though he tried to shake him off, Ronon wouldn't let go.

"Get off me!" John snarled.

"John calm down!"

John kept struggling. He had just found out Teyla was pregnant with another man's baby – he was perfectly within his rights to smash up a lab.

_She was pregnant_. John sagged and dropped the chair. _Oh god_.

Ronon let go of John and stepped back, eyeing him warily. John stood still, looking straight ahead of him, trying to regain some sense of calm. He was pretty sure it was some ways off yet.

Teyla was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother. She was off his team, as of _now_. She might not ever be back on it. She'd need maternity leave, right? Who was the father? One of the Athosians? One of his men? _Who was it?_

John's train of thought was interrupted by Ronon smacking him upside the head.

John's head jerked forward and he turned to glare at the Satedan, only to find him glaring right back at him. John thought about retaliating, or simply _complaining_, but thought better of it. He didn't have the energy. And he thought he knew why Ronon had just hit him.

God what was wrong with him? Teyla was pregnant, she was obviously pretty confused and unsure, and he had just shot any trust she had ever had in him to hell.

But how? _How _was he meant to act as though everything was okay and be there for her when all he wanted to do was shoot up a lab?

John backed up into the wall and slid down it until he was on the floor. He drew his legs up to his chest and let his head drop down onto his knees. He felt Ronon sit down next to him and steeled himself for The Speech, but it didn't come. Instead, Ronon just laid a hand on his shoulder and stayed there, completely silent.

John needed to regain a sense of calm before he faced Teyla again. The realisation soon hit him that that was not going to happen for a very long time.

_**The End**_


End file.
